One-way clutches have been used for many years to provide drive in one rotational direction of a shaft but to provide free wheeling in the reverse rotational direction. For most applications, the shaft to be controlled is divided into two parts, and an inner race is mounted on the one part of the shaft and an outer race is mounted on the other part of the shaft confronting the inner race. The inner and outer races are coupled to each other by a plurality of clutch members which wedge between the races for torques applied in one rotational direction and slide between the races for torques applied in the reverse rotational direction. In practice, the clutch members are either rollers or sprags, and in either case, they are generally mounted in an assembly between the inner and outer races of the clutch.
There are many applications in which one-way clutches are employed to permit a second power source to be selectively applied to a load. The second power source is coupled through a one-way clutch to a load, and the load is also connected to its main drive. If the main drive fails, or is shutdown, the second power source becomes effective on the load through the one-way clutch, but if the main drive is driving the load at a higher rotational rate than the second power source, the one-way clutch disengages the second power source and operates in a free wheeling state.
During periods in which equipment is being serviced, it is often desirable to disengage the input and output shafts of the one-way clutch so that a hazardous condition cannot develop. If the one-way clutch should lock-up in free wheeling condition during servicing, for whatever reason, service work on the input side of the one-way clutch could be hazardous.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,667, of Joseph A. Marland, entitled One Way Clutch with Splash and Gravity Flow Lubricating System discloses a one-way clutch which is provided with a brake on the input shaft which can hold the equipment connected to the input shaft at rest. With the brake engaged, it may not be possible to perform the maintenance work required. Further, locking the input shaft may not be adequate safety precautions for servicing equipment disposed on the output shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce hazard during servicing operations of applications utilizing one-way clutches by providing means within the one-way clutch assembly to isolate the input and output shafts of the one-way clutch. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a one-way clutch assembly in which the input and output shafts may be selectively isolated and interconnected by mechanical means. It is a further object of the present invention to provide means to selectively isolate and couple the input and output shafts of a one-way clutch assembly which is actuable from outside of the one-way clutch assembly. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide the foregoing objects of the invention with a construction in which the means for selectively isolating the input and output shafts does not adversely effect the longevity of the one-way clutch.
One-way clutches depend upon proper lubrication for longevity. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention, to provide a one-way clutch assembly in which the input and output shafts of the assembly may be selectively isolated and intercoupled which does not adversely effect lubrication of the one-way clutch.